List of Chapters Beastars
Here you can see a list of all Beastars volumes and chapters. } |May 8, 2017 |- |18 | |- |19 | |- |20 | |- |21 | |- |22 | |- |23 | |- |24 | |- |25 | |- |'26' |[[Chapter 026 (Beastars)|'That Day with Mister Bambi']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 4 | rowspan="9" | |July 7, 2017 |- |27 |How Clothes Should Fit |- |28 |The Brilliance of Emotions |- |29 |Refreshing Wind from the Passing of a Metro Train |- |30 |An Animal Tamer with Nerves of Steel |- |31 |Shocking Pink Ambition |- |32 |Turn Off the Lights |- |33 |To Make a Solemn Vow |- |34 |A Meek Bodyguard |- |'35' |[[Chapter 035 (Beastars)|'The Physiology of Taste']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 5 | rowspan="9" | |October 6, 2017 |- |36 |To Raise a Fist |- |37 |Gathering Rain Clouds |- |38 |White Fur on a Piece of Lined Paper |- |39 |I Wanna Hold You |- |40 |Overflowing Heart, Bursting Lungs |- |41 |Large Loyalty |- |42 |Together in the Thick Night |- |43 |Automatic Youth |- |'44' |[[Chapter 044 (Beastars)|'Cemented by Warm Sweat']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 6 | rowspan="9" | |December 9, 2017 |- |45 |A Black Hole Beneath Her Eyelashes |- |46 |Dominance Through Contrast |- |47 |Only the Wind Knows |- |48 |In the Lingering Summer Heat |- |49 |The Pups Who Transcended Old Tradition |- |50 |Othello of Fire |- |51 |Life Tastes Like Heavy Lead |- |52 |Two Dangerous Egotists |- |'53' |[[Chapter 053 (Beastars)|'A Cornered Rat Bites the Cat']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 7 | rowspan="9" | |February 8, 2018 |- |54 |Catching a Faint Sound |- |55 |Eve Has Eaten the Apple |- |56 |The Savior's Seduction |- |57 |Two Hearts In Harmony |- |58 |A Drop of Milk in Black Coffee |- |59 |Raison D'etre of a Glorifier |- |60 |A Deep and Philanthropistic World |- |61 |You're Like a Moth Flying Under the Moonlight |- |'62' |[[Chapter 062 (Beastars)|'The Resolve to Change Your Appearance']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 8 | rowspan="9" | |May 8, 2018 |- |63 |Lighting Oil on Fire! |- |64 |A Dancer Does Not Need Pointe Shoes |- |65 |The Value of Nonexistent Genes |- |66 |A Burial in a Windy Coast |- |67 |Alternating the Currents of Dentition |- |68 |Limp Teeth Meets Invigorated Hands |- |69 |The Tin Can Phone Line is Dying |- |70 |Civilization's Cradle |- |'71' |[[Chapter 071 (Beastars)|'Just An Ordinary Day']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 9 | rowspan="9" | |July 6, 2018 |- |72 |Burning White Flames |- |73 |A "Wolf" with Good Lineage |- |74 |An Aloof Knight |- |75 |To Unwind a Grandfather Clock |- |76 |A Cappricco and a Cry For The Moon |- |77 |The Naivete of a Honey Hunt |- |78 |A Garden of Organic Fruit |- |79 |A Lingerie-To-Lingerie Talk |- |'80' |[[Chapter 080 (Beastars)|'The Decision to Smile']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 10 | rowspan="9" | |September 7, 2018 |- |81 |A Pair Of Eyes As Dark And Round As Soup Bowls |- |82 |Across the Universe |- |83 |A Hug From You Is Worth More Than My Bed |- |84 |Turbulence-Inducing Claw Strikes |- |85 |Is Our Blood Divided By Sewage? |- |86 |A Comet in this Abyss |- |87 |The New Star Wins the Award for Best Supporting Actor |- |88 |Hell Hath No Fury |- |'89' |[[Chapter 089 (Beastars)|'Stains On A Chopping Board: Traces Of A Dream']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 11 | rowspan="9" | |November 8, 2018 |- |90 |The Old Year And The New Year Of My Soul |- |91 |The Howl Of A Guardian Deity |- |92 |You Are The Prince of Beasts |- |93 |A Piece Of Golden Hair On My Shirt, Now In My Pocket |- |94 |Beast School Wars |- |95 |A Drop of 18-Times Concentrate |- |96 |I Give You My Crimson Cross Section |- |97 |We Were Just Out Eating |- |'98' |[[Chapter 098 (Beastars)|'Meeting Eyes With Myself Twenty Years Into The Future']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 12 | rowspan="9" | |February 8, 2019 |- |99 |A Leader With a Black Mane |- |100 |What Happens When You Bust A Tire In A Very Full Train? |- |101 |Condition For Living: Raising a Stray Dog |- |102 |Was It Fire That Made His Body Black? |- |103 |Seeds Scatter Like Rain |- |104 |A Lethal Dose of Love, Marmalade Flavored |- |105 |Born to be Eaten |- |106 |Scales that Reflect the Light of the Moon |- |'107' |[[Chapter 107 (Beastars)|'Inherited Sanpaku Eyes that Determine the Fate of Love']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 13 | rowspan="9" | |April 8, 2019 |- |108 |Caribbean Neighborhood |- |109 |An Oxygen-Depriving Date with a Merman |- |110 |I Don't Know What Beer Tastes Like |- |111 |His Marble-Like Eyes Are Blurred Like Frosted Glass |- |112 |A Shower of Antitoxic Mist |- |113 |A Body Filled with Purity and Whimsy |- |114 |Friend, Shall I Bow Before You with My Tongue on the Floor? |- |115 |Tonight, I Feel More Like a Bunny Than She Does (Now Dig In) |- |'116' |[[Chapter 116 (Beastars)|'A Dancing Boy's Introspection']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 14 | rowspan="9" | |July 8, 2019 |- |117 |An Altar of Beta-Carotene |- |118 |A Machine Gun Without Ammo |- |119 |If You Pour Out All the Lukewarm Water, You'll Be Left with Cold Water |- |120 |A Shout in the Evening Like a Baby's First Cry |- |121 |The Neck of an Hourglass: Ascending with You |- |122 |A Requiem Can Sound Like a Hymn if You Listen Hard Enough |- |123 |Our Tails, Afterimages Etched into Our Skulls |- |124 | The More Colors are Mixed in Paint, the Blacker It Gets |- |'125' |[[Chapter 116 (Beastars)|'A Monster's Threatening Letter with a Noshi Attached']] | rowspan="9" |Volume 15 | rowspan="9" | |October 10, 2019 |- |126 |A Devil's Prayer is a Premonition of Bad Luck |- |127 |Spots like a Mystical Beast Under a Disco Ball |- |128 |A "Danger Mixture" Made to Counteract Against a Gas Outbreak |- |129 |Jumping out of a Dream of an Annunciation |- |130 |His Lead-Colored Prosthetic Leg is Sometimes Rainbow-Colored Under the Sun |- |131 |A Forcibly-worn Flower Crown Made of Silver Vine |- |132 |You Call Me by My Name as if I'm Already Dead |- |133 |The High Tide Swallows the Beach's Sand |- |'134' |Final Contact | rowspan="9" |Volume 16 | rowspan="9" | |December 6, 2019 |- |135 |Sweet Steam and Green Peppers |- |136 |Our Electric Cardiogram is a Straw Ripped to Pieces |- |137 |A Departure From La La Land |- |138 |A Transient 21,500 Years |- |139 |Running Across the Twilit Field |- |140 |Acting Direction in a Tragedy |- |141 |A Mermaid's Song with Bubbles |- |142 |100 Years of Life for an Animal?! |- |'143' |Her Breasts So Translucent the Light of the TV Passes Through Them | rowspan="13" |Volume 17 | rowspan="13" | |January 8, 2020 |- |144 |I Am a Feline |- |145 |A Body Without Privacy |- |146 |An El Niño in My Desert |- |147 |Wipe Off Your Drool Before Saying Sweet Nothings |- |148 |When I Woke Up I Thought Morning Would Come |- |149 |The Second Coming of the White Fox |- |150 |Oh My Big Daddy! |- |151 |Clown Gallop |- |152 |A Question of Self-Harming School Regulations: Claw Marks on the Wall |- |153 |Howl Of The Losing Dogs: A Fine Melody |- |154 |Jack-Sensei's History Classroom |- |155 |The Yolk Forever In Our Heart |- |'156' |Though The Time Bomb Was Quietly Ticking Away | rowspan="9" |Volume 18 | rowspan="9" | |- |157 |Adler Appears Without A Scene Change |- |158 |An Unheard-Of Word |- |159 |Following Tracing Lines For Their Purity |- |160 |The Uncertainty Of A Loyal Son |- |161 |Chapter 161 |- |162 |Chapter 162 |- |163 |Chapter 163 |- |164 |Chapter 164 |- |165 |Chapter 165 |- |166 |Chapter 166 |- |167 |Chapter 167 |- |168 |Chapter 168 |- |169 |Chapter 169 |- |170 |Chapter 170 |- |} es:Lista de Capítulos Beastars Category:Chapters of Beastars